Hidden Power, Burning Passions
by LittleRose
Summary: Draco and Harry get paired up for a four month assignment. Harry discovers powers inside of himself. The power of telepathy, Harry can control things with his mind, including reading and controling peoples thoughts. What happens when he trys hi talent on


Hi Everybody-  
  
I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Harry, come on we're going to be late." Ron yelled up the stairs as he waited for his friend to come downstairs. "Harry move your arse, Hermione's probably waiting for us to get there so come on." Ron yelled, clearly aggravated.  
"Okay, I'm coming." Harry said, as he came down the steps. "Okay Ron lets go." Harry said, as he pulled Ron through the painting, at the entrance to the Griffendor Rooms.  
"Okay lets move then." Ron said, and both boys took off running for the great hall.  
"Hey Ron, why do you suppose their making us do this assignment, I mean why pair us up with somebody for four months. I mean, I don't think I could stand to be around somebody for that long besides you and Mione. I mean your stuck with that person through out the whole day." Harry said, as he and Ron made it into the hall. Ron spotted Hermione and started dragging Harry to the Griffendor table.  
  
"Oh, does Potter need somebody to help him walk, or does he just like looking like a big baby." A voice laughed, from behind Ron and Harry.  
"Oh Does little Draco-Waco need to insult people today to bring him down to his level of low self esteem, or is he just not feeling like all that he says he is." Harry snapped back then walked over to Hermione and Ron, while leaving a steaming Malfoy.  
'Did he just call me Draco?' Draco thought. Then walked away with his loyal band of follower's which compoesed of his two goons Crab and Goyle.  
  
"You know Harry with the amount of Attention you and Malfoy give to eachother you would think that you two were madly in love." Ron said, smirking as he kept passing fleeting looks at Hermione who was reading a book on famous witches and wizerds.  
"And with the looks you keep giving Hermione I would think you were enfatuated with her Ron." Harry said, earning a blush from Ron and a startled Hermione who started blushing as well. Then both Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Ron blushed and nodded, Hermione smiled and then started leaning on Ron while she contiued to read. "Guess I was right then." Harry said, smirking.  
"Oh Harry your just jealus that Ron and I are together, and that your not together with anybody." Hermione said, then remembered Harry's secret, about him liking somebody. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said, apologizing furiusly as Harry's demenor went from happy to sad in an instant.  
"Don't be they'll never like me. In fact I'm positive that they hate my guts, and wish that I would just die." Harry said, then went off into his own little world of misery, leaving a confused Ron and a worried Hermione, Harry only snapped out of his thoughts to hear his name called. And to see who Ron and Hermione were partnered with, though, it was ironic that Ron and Hermione were together, but what made Harry's face go white was that Dumblador said that he was paired with Draco Malfoy. 'No I am not paired up with him. How could they do this to me.' Harry scowled, Malfoy's thoughts weren't that different then Harry's.  
  
'Bloody hell, damn Potter, why do I have to be his bloody partner.' Malfoy thought, then both Harry and himself got up and stalked out of the great hall glaring at eachother.  
  
"Are you sure it was wise to put those two together Albus." Professor McGonagle said, as she stared at the two glaring boys.  
"I believe so Minerva, I noticed something about them, and maybe this is just what Harry needs to release his powers, and Draco to release some of the feelings he keeps contained." Albus said, as he also watched the two glaring boys exit, followed by the rest of the student body.  
"I hope so Albus, I seriously hope so." Prof. McGonagol said, as she left the hall to go prepare for her class.  
"I Hopes so too." Albus whispered, as he stared at the now empty hall. "For all of our sakes." Dumblador said, then left.  
  
"Hey Harry, why so glum?" Ron asked, Harry who had such a look of depression on his face, that the atmosphere around him seemed depressing. "Hey Harry you in there?" Ron asked, as he waaved a hand infront of Harry's dazed face.  
"Ron I'm fine." Harry said, happily, 'No Ron I'm not okay, the one person I've been avoiding is now my partner. I wish I could tell you the whole truth Ron, but I don't thing you would appreciate the thought of me in love with a Slytherin. Nor the fact that is Draco Malfoy, our worst enemy.' Harry thought sadly to himself, not exactly looking where he was going, untill he was brought back to the real world, when he landed really hard on his Butt.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter." Malfoy snarled, as he got up to dust himself off.  
"Accio!" Harry said, and his books went back into his bag, and he repeated this action, but instead sent Malfoy's books to Malfoy. "Sorry." Was all Harry muttered, then contiued walking ignoring the queer looks he was getting from Ron, or the worried gaze he could feel on the back of his head.  
'What the hell is wrong with you Harry. I just bit your head off and all you said was sorry. What's wrong love?' Draco thought to himself.   
  
'What do you mean by calling Potter 'Love.' You know as well as I do that Potter, wouldn't go out with you. Not after all you've done to him.' An annoying little voice said, in the back of Draco's head.  
  
'Shut up. Harry will be mine, besides we have to spend four months together. He will be mine, nobody can resist my charms or good looks, I'm so delicous you could just eat me up.' Draco thought, to himself then started smirking evily as he walked off to class.  
  
"Hey Harry, you allright? You just took Malfoy's shit, then picked up his books for him. Then to make the situation even weirder you said sorry. I mean Harry are you sure you okay?" Ron aske, looking worriedly at his friend, as Harry just contiued to walk down the hall lost in his thoughts.  
'I could have sworn Draco just called me 'love.' Harry thought, oblivious to the world around him.  
  
'Yeah right, as if Malfoy would ever call you 'love.' You do relise that he thinks you a bloody pain in the arse. What makes you even think he would ever like you, not to mention love you.' A voice in the back of Harry's head sneered.  
  
'Shut up, you never know, maybe Draco likes me It's a possibility.' Harry thought back, with a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
'Yeah whatever, keep dreaming Harry.' The voice retorted, then Harry came back to the real world only to find himself staring at a pair of worried brown eyes.  
  
"Huh? What? What are you staring at me like that Herm'?" Harry asked, as he picked himself off of the floor.  
"Harry are you all right you've been completely out of it ever since Dumblador said your new partner was Malfoy, then Ron told me you said sorry to him, are you sure your feeling all right?" Hermione asked, as she felt Harry's head.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Oh well come on, I don't need Snape breathing down my neck today. It's bad enough I'm Malfoy's partner for this assignment, I mean I'm stuck with him for the next four months. Mione I don't think I will be able to survive this. I mean Malfoy's a blood pain in the arse." Harry said, smiling letting the worry drain out of Hermione's face.  
"Okay, well come one, I don't think you want to keep the 'Bloody pain in the arse' waiting." Hermione said, then dragged Harry into potions, barley missing getting a tardy.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger you finally show up for class." Snape snarled, as Harry and Hermione took their seats next to their new partners. "Okay class, before I was rudley interupted by the two late student, I was saying that for the first part of you long term assignment project, I want you to each make a potion that should awaken something inside your partner." Snape said, then went to sit at his desk, as his students discussed the potions they will do.  
  
"Okay Potter I'm going to do a potion that will awaken something dormant in you. What are you going to do." Draco asked, staring at Harry who seemed a little out of it.  
"I'm doing an awakening spell." Was all harry said, as he went back to searching through his book trying to find the spell he wanted.  
  
'Oh shot down.' That annoying little voice said, in the back of Draco's head.  
  
'Oh shut up. Harry's probably just having an off day. It's possible.' Draco retorted, then started searching for the potion spell he needed, although he kept sending worried looks towards Harry from time to time.  
  
'Guess you don't like Malfoy as much as you used to considering youj ust bloody shot him down.' The little voice in the back of Harry's head piped p.  
  
'Shut up! That's all I could say." Harry snapped back. 'That's it I'll find a potion that will awaken his feeling about someone who he cares about to the point where he'll show them how much he cares, then I'll come in and steal his heart.' Harry thought, as he started searching through the book to find the potion he needed.  
  
'Help Me, this guys gone crazy.' The little voice in Harry's head screamed. (Imagine a little you inside your head running and screaming like a chicked with it's head cut off.)  
  
"Ron what do you think is going on with those two?" Hermione asked, her partner who was looking up a potion.  
"What do you mean? I think their just trying to find a potion that will poisen the other one." Ron said, not bothering to look up from reading the book. "OUCH! Hey! What did you bloody do that for?" Ron asked, rubbng his sore head where Hermione just smaked him.  
"Your clueless! Haven't you noticed the way they look at each other." Hermione asked, hoping her new boyfriend was aware of their best friends strange behavior. Ron just shook his head. "Ugh! Just look at them, they look like love sick puppies." Hermione said, exasperated as Ron still wouldn't look up from finding a potion. "Are you even listening to me!" Hermione yelled, getting the attention of the whole class. "Heh..Heh." Hermione laughed, and looked at Ron who finally looked up from his book.  
"Of course I'm listening to you, you just said Harry is in love with a Slytherin and, the Slytherin likes himback. Yet that is totally impossible because Harry is 1. Not Gay and 2. Would never go out with a Slytherin." Ron said, then actually looked at Harry and Malfoy.  
"Never huh? HOw about we make a bet. I say Harry and Malfoy will be an item by the end of this assignment. If I win you have to do everything I say for a week. If you win I'll be you slave for a week." Hermione said, with a wicked grin on her face, and her hand outstretched.  
"Only if you don't interfere then you got your self a deal." Ron said, as he shook Hermione hand, then both he and Hermione went back to searching for the potion they'll do.  
'I am so going to win this bet.' Noth thought, and smiled sweetly at each other, and went back to searching.  
  
*********************************  
  
Like hate. If you like it tell me if you don't then you don't I don't care.   
  
Ja ne  
Misty 


End file.
